Florida Sun
by TK2
Summary: Buffy and the gang head to Florida. Sequal to 'People Change' Complete


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.  They belong to Joss Whendon.

Distributions: If you want it go on ahead and take it.  Just let me know where it is going.

Feedback: Is always encouraging to receive, and it lets me know if I should contue or not. 

E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com

Summary:  The gang is on their vacation in Florida, and things happen. 

Authors Note:  This is the Squeal to my AU ' People Change' story.

Rating: PG-13

Title: AU/ Florida Sun 1-15/15END

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 1

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            A bright smile adorned Buffy Summers face as she stepped out of the Sunshine taxi into the Florida sun.  Her smiled widened as she felt the arms of her boyfriend Angel O'Riley wrap around her. 

            " This place is beautiful," Cordelia Chase, Buffy's best friend exclaimed as she handed her boyfriend Xander Harris her bags to carry up to the  Valley Inn, that the gang would be staying at while they were in Florida.  

            " Buffy, your mother was right about this hotel.  It's huge," Willow Rosenburg stated as she walked up beside her new best friend and her boyfriend, who happened to be Willow's cousin. 

            " It's twice the size inside," Buffy pointed out happily. 

            She was in the best mood.  She was in Florida, a lovely state with tons to do.  She had the love of her life with her, and her friends some she just made this last year, and some she had had for awhile.  

            " Shall we go inside?" Daniel Osbourne, Willow's purple headed boyfriend, asked as he took his little red headed girlfriend's bag. 

            " Lets," Angel agreed kissing the top of his golden blonde headed girlfriend's head.  " I am ready to unpack, and hit the sun."

            " I bought a new bikini you are going to love," Buffy told her brown eyed boyfriend as she lead him into the hotel.  

            ' I hope to see you in it' Angel thought as his girlfriend lead the way. 

            She was a raven beauty to him.  Buffy had been so different then he had thought she would be when he had first saw her.  Then they got paired to work on a history assignment, and he got to see a side of her hardly anyone else knew existed.  He fell in love with her insatiately.  

            " Room for Summers," Buffy told the hotel manager, who smiled at Buffy.

            Angel felt a little protectiveness come out, and he moved up to his girlfriend wrapping his arms around her. 

            " Here you go," the tall dark  headed manger said handing Buffy the two keys too the two biggest sweets that they had.  The girls would take one and the boys the other. 

            Buffy rather be sharing a room with Angel, but she knew her mother made sure that her and her friends had enough room to have all the girls in one room and the boys in the other.  

            " Come on," Cordelia said pulling Xander to the elevator as the bellboys took the gangs luggage. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " So what are we going to do now?" Willow asked as the girls where unpacking. 

            " Well there is this club on Abel street called the Dance House.  I went there with my cousins last time I was staying with them.  It's really awesome," Buffy said. 

            " Sounds great," Cordelia said grabbing out a black skirt and tan top.  " Lets grab our boyfriends and go." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 2

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Are you girls ready yet?" Xander asked knocking on the girls' door. 

            " Just a second, Xan," Buffy shouted back as she zipped up her black mini skirt.  She was dressing to shock tonight.  Buffy wanted to see Angel squirm in his seat.  Applying a little Vanilla perfume to her neck Buffy check her attire.  Her black mini step off her long slender legs perfectly, and the blue chrisscross shirt she wore with it was hugging her in all the places she knew Angel really liked.  To finish it off Buffy had swept her hair up in a clip letting a few pieces dangle.  

            " So what do you think?" Buffy asked Willow as the girl came out of the bathroom in a pair of leather pants that Buffy had lent her and a short sleeve pesent top that Cordelia had lent her.  

            Willow looked up at her best friend and smiled," Angel is going to love it," she stated.  " Now what about me.  I mean you think Oz will like this," she asked turning around to look in one of the three full length mirrors in their sweet. 

            " I think as you would say 'Oz is going to lose," Buffy told her one of her best friends. 

            " All right, Ladies, lets make some guys squirm," Cordelia said as she finished putting on her red lipstick, which she was sure would be all gone by later tonight, do to major kissage with Xander.  He may not look like it, but the boy could kiss really well. Cordelia turned around to face her friends in a black mini much like Buffy's and a black scoop neck tank top," We're out of here," she said as she opened the door to the three guys waiting outside. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            When the three guys saw what their girlfriends where wearing three mouth dropped.  

            " Wow," Angel said coming over to Buffy.  " You are defenitly going to have eyes on you all night,"  he said not sure if he really liked the idea of other guys seeing his gourous girlfriend dressed like this. 

            " Yeah, well I am taken, and nothing is going to change that," Buffy promised giving Angel a kiss before pulling him out the door. 

            " Willow, is that you?" Oz asked his girlfriend as he took her hand in his.

            " Yeah, do you like it?" Willow asked shyly hoping he didn't hate it. 

            " I think you look great in whatever you wear," Oz assured her with a kiss on the nose before they too headed out the door.  

            That left Cordelia and Xander standing there.  Without saying nothing Xander walked up to Cordelia and gave her a long passionate kiss," How about when we get there we find a closet?" he asked softly. 

            Cordelia laughed," You got it," she said following him out the door. 

            The gang all manage to get into one car, and soon where on their way to Dance House.  When they arrived the club was all ready jam packed with rap music blaring out of the entrance and exist.  There where people all over the place laughing, talking, dancing, as well as many making out. 

            " This club is hot," Cordelia commented as she pulled Xander to the dance floor.

            " I told you," Buffy shouted back before Cordelia and Xander disappeared into the dancing crowd. " Well," she said turning to Angel," would you like to dance, Love?" 

            " You know it," Angel said wrapping his arms around Buffy's waist as she lead them out on the dance floor.  

            Once out of the floor Angel and Buffy got into the hip hop music that was now playing.  Buffy laughed as she watched Angel trying to get match her moves as she danced circles around him.  ( A.N. think Save the Last Dance, when Sarah and Derek are first dancing.)  

            " Where did you learn to dance like this?" Angel asked as Buffy moved up against him causing him to wrap his arms around her as she moved. 

            " My cousin taught me when we where here last time.  There was this really annoying guy, and he kept walking over to me chanllenging me to dance.  However, I couldn't do it so Ashley, my cousin, taught me how," Buffy explained over the loud music.  " By the way, have I told you how hot you look tonight?" she said turning in her boyfriends' arms.  

            Angel had on blue jeans with a tight fit in his butt.  His shirt was the hunter green that Buffy had given him for their three month anniversary.   She had told him it was her favorite one, so that made it his.  Angel watched as Buffy moved her hips back and forth to the beat.  Her tiny little hips looked so hot just swaing back and forth begging Angel to get into the beat. 

            Angel tried again, and managed to some what keep up with Buffy as she dance.  The couple laughed as they dance.  Willow and Oz sat talking at one of the dark blue tables.  Willow had been hesitate about going out on the dance floor so Oz stayed with his love.  Cordelia and Xander had of course found a closet and currently where playing hocky with their mouths. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Buffy giggled as she and Angel waited in line three songs later as they order something to drink.

            " Buffy Summers?  Is that you?" a black headed girl said from behind Buffy and Angel.

            Buffy turned around and looked smack into the eyes of someone she really wished she hadn't of met. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 3

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Buffy Summers, I haven't seen you forever," the dark hair girl squealed hugging Buffy. 

                        " Nicole, hi," Buffy said as Nicole Tyler, an old friends of hers from elementary, squeezed her in a hug. 

            Nicole let Buffy go and stepped back," So who is this hottie?" she asked eyeing Angel like a tiger would it's prey. 

            " This is my boyfriend, Angel," Buffy said moving closer to Angel and wrapped her arms arounds him.  " Angel, this is my old friend Nicole Tyler.  She is Tyler's cousin," Buffy explained as she felt Angel tense at the mention on her crazy ex-boyfriend. 

            " What are you guys doing in Melbourne Florida?" ( A.N. for those who don't know Melbourne is about an hour away from Orlando.  My uncle lives there.) Nicole asked sweetly as a light head brunet came up behind her as well as a dark blond.

            " Buffy, is that you?" the dark blond asked. 

            " Yes, it's me.  I came down with my friends and boyfriend for some fun.  What are you guys doing here?  Sick of LA?" Buffy asked her old friends. 

            " Hi, I'm Jenny," the dark blond said to Angel, " and this is Kimberly," she said introducing her other friend. 

            " I'm Angel, Buffy's boyfriend," Angel said politely.   

            " We wanted a break from summer school," Nicole said answering Buffy's question," we're down her for three weeks.  How about you?" she asked.

            " My friends and I are down here for two weeks.  Speaking of friends," Buffy said as her and Angel's friends walked over to them," hey, guys, tired already?" she asked.

            " No way, Summers," Xander said with his arms around Cordelia," me and Cordy here just need a little to drink before we go back out there and show everyone how it's done," he teased.  

            " Hello," Cordelia said to the strangers," I'm Cordelia," she said.

            " Oh, I'm sorry," Buffy said," my bad, guys these are my old friends from LA Nicole, Jenny, and Kimberly.  LA friends these are my friends from Sunnydale, Cordelia, Willow, Xander, Oz, and of course you know my honey Angel," she said leaning back into her boyfriend's embrace.  

            " A pleasure to meet you," Nicole said not sounding like she really meant it.  " Listen, Buffy, there's this party on the beach tomorrow night, that a few friends are throughing.  Why don't you and your friends stop by," Nicole invited her old friend. 

            " Sounds great," Buffy said," I'll check with everyone and we'll see," she said looking at her Sunnydale friends. 

            " A party would be great," Cordelia spoke up," don't you agree, Xander?" she asked her boyfriend. 

            " Sure," he said kissing Cordelia on the neck making her giggle. 

            " All right," Kimberly spoke up," we've got to get back to our table, but the party is on the east side of the White beach tomorrow night.  It starts at eight, and we'll be looking for you," she said and then turned around and left with Nicole and Jenny on her heels. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " So those where your old friends you use to talk about?" Cordelia asked as the gang headed back to their table.  " They seem nice."

            Buffy gave her other best friend a look," Yeah, they're nice, until you do something that pisses them off," she commented remembering how they had treated her before she left. 

            " What do you mean?" Willow asked taking a seat on Oz's lap. 

            " Nicole is Tyler's cousin, and when I told her that I would be moving to where he lived she got all mad, and said that I shouldn't be anywhere near him.  He was her cousin, and I wasn't good enough for him," Buffy explained.  " Which was weird  considering I wasn't even interested in boys at that time."

            " Is she a spoiled brat?" Xander asked remembering how much of a brat he thought Buffy was until he had gotten to know her. 

            " Well take how spoiled I was and multiply it by ten and you got how much Nicole, Jenny, and Kimberly are," she answered softly. 

            " Oh, so are we still going to this party?" Oz asked.

            " I think, we should.  I mean it could be fun," Cordelia spoke up really wanting to party on the beach. 

            " I guess, I mean I could totally be wrong about them.  I mean if I can change anyone can," Buffy pointed out.

            " I love you," Angel whisphered in Buffy's ear.

            Buffy laughed as she got up and pulled him back out on the dance floor. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " I can't believe her," Nicole commented to her friends as they watched Buffy dancing with Angel.  

            " I never could stand her," Kimberly stated crossing her arms. 

            " Yeah," Jenny spoke up.

            " Oh, well she'll get what's coming to her one way or another," Nicole commented as she glared at Buffy and Angel.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 4

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Buffy laughed later that night as she walked into her room with Angel's arms wrapped around her waist.  They had danced until their feet hurt, and it had been really enjoyable.  

            "I can't believe Xander ate nine doughnuts at once," Buffy commented as she took off her Doc Martin designer heels.  "I mean I have seen him do some weird things this year, but that at the top," she pointed out. 

            "Oh, trust me my, Love," Angel said as he sat down and took one of Buffy's aching feet into his hands, and he began to rub it." You haven't seen anything yet."

            "I believe it," Buffy joked about one of her best friends.  "I can't believe that Cordy, Willow, Oz, and Xander still stayed to dance some more.  I mean it's three in the morning," she commented looking at the digital clock beside her hotel bed.  

            "Works for me because that means I get to spend alone time with you, which is what I like the most," Angel said moving over to sit by Buffy on the bed.

            "You are such a romantic," Buffy teased as she pulled Angel to her.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "This place rocks," Willow squealed as she took a drink of her first wine cooler.  She had been hesitant at first to try one because she had never really been into that kind of thing, but Buffy's friend Kimberly told her that it wouldn't hurt her, and since she was Buffy's friend she wouldn't do anything to hurt Willow.  

            "Willow, are things kind of spinning for you?" Cordelier asked as she sat down beside the red head.  She had to admit that she had been surprised when Willow had taken a wine cooler to drink. 

            Cordelia had drunk before at parties back home, but most of that had been to impress her dates.  This, however, was not something she thought she would ever see.  Buffy would freak if she found out that Cordelia was letting Willow drink.   Her best friend had been one of the only people she had known that never picked up a beer or wine cooler in her young life.  Buffy was against drinking for any reason.  

            Xander and Oz where playing pool with a group of guys that had came over with Nicole to invite them to play.  Oz didn't really want to leave his girlfriends while she was drinking.  He knew that it was just not like her, but after some convincing on Willow's part he left to go hang with the guys. 

            "Waiter, another wine cooler," Willow yelled to a passing tall dark and handsome Chinese waiter.  

            "Are you old enough, Miss?" he asked with an accent.

            "Of course she is Ryu," Jenny said coming up to the guy. "Now be a dear, and get her another one, please," she said giving him a little flirty pout. 

            "On the way," Ryu said smiling at the curly hair blond. 

            "Thanks," Willow said bouncing up and down in her seat. 

            "Not a problem.  Cordelia, are you sure you don't want one?" Jenny asked the brunet who surprisly had some fashion sense compared to Buffy's other friends. 

            " No thanks, I think, I better cut Willow off," Cordelia told the girl earning a weird look from Willow. 

            " But I want another one," Willow stated. 

            " No," Cordelia said firmly.  " I don't think that is a good idea.  Jenny, could you tell the waiter that we won't need another drink," Cordelia said as she stood up. 

            Grabbing Willow's arm Cordelia pulled her over to where their boyfriends stood. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                        " This is nice," Buffy told Angel as they lay on her bed.   Angel was currently placing feather like kisses to Buffy's neck making her feel incredible.  " I like being with you," she said.

            Angel moved his was back to Buffy's face, and looked into her beautiful green eyes," I love being with you, and kissing you *kiss*and holding you *kiss* and most importantly *kiss* I like making you happy," he said running his left hand softly down Buffy's left cheek. 

            " So question is," Buffy baited," now that you have me all to yourself, what are you going to do with me?" she asked playfully. 

            " I'm going to..," Angel started, but was interrupted by the slamming open of the hotel door. 

            " I can't believe you," Cordelia shouted causing the two loves to pull apart. 

            " It didn't mean anything," Xander tried. 

            " Of course not," Cordelia yelled.  " That girl just happens to have her hands on your butt.  You just happen to kiss her?" Cordelia pointed out crossing her arms.  She was hurt and she didn't care who knew it. 

            " Cordy, she kissed me, honestly," Xander tried again.  He hated seeing her like this. 

            " Excuse me, but what's going on?" Buffy asked gaining both her friends attention. 

            " Xander cheated on me," Cordelia answered, and then without waiting for Xander to replied she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. 

            " Xander, what did  you do?" Buffy asked standing up. 

            " I didn't do anything," he pointed out.  " There was this girl at the club who kissed me, and Cordy saw it and blew it totally out of proportion," Xander explained to his golden blond hair friend.  

            " Did you kiss her back?" Buffy wanted to know.  Her best friend was hurt and she wanted to know the full truth. 

            " Of course not," Xander exclaimed. "How could you even ask me that?" Xander said in disbelieve.  

            " Xander, Buffy didn't mean anything by it.  She was just wondering," Angel tried to calm the storm before it broke. 

            " I'm her friend, Angel, she should know me better then that.  I guess the snob is resurfacing again," Xander said looking at Buffy. 

            " Excuse me, but I am not a snob, and I am not trying to make you look like the bad," Buffy said offended that he could say that about her. 

            " You know what I'm sorry," Xander stated and then walked out the door.  

            The slamming of the boys' sweet could be heard down the hall. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " I didn't mean to make it sound like it was his fault," Buffy told Angel as she sat back down on her bed. 

            " I know," Angel said understandably as he sat down beside her and took her hand into his.  " It's just Xander is sensitive sometimes.  He's more then we give him credit for, and I know for a fact that he does love Cordelia," Angel revealed pulling Buffy into his arms. 

            " I know he loves her, and I know she loves him.  It's just I don't like seeing my friends hurt, and I just hurt Xander," Buffy said as she stood up suddenly.  " I better go say I'm sorry," she said pulling Angel up with her. 

            " I'm sure he'll forgive you, and the whole thing with Cordelia will be sorted out by tomorrow," Angel assured her.  

            " Yeah, I agree, but…wait…where's Willow and Oz?" Buffy asked remembering that she didn't hear them come in at all. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Are you sure this will help?" Willow asked Kimberly looking at the white pills. 

            " It's Tylenol of course it'll help with your head ache," she lied handing Willow the pills. " Now drink up," she said handing Willow what looked like water to drink.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 5

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Here we are," Oz told his girlfriend as they arrived back to the sweats at six-thirty that morning.  

            "Are we home?" Willow asked a little out of it from all the drinking she had done with Buffy's old friends.  

            Oz wasn't particularly happy with Buffy's old friends at the moment.  He had tried to get Willow to stop after Cordelia stormed off from Xander, but she had accused him of not trusting her judgment.  Then she had turned on her heels and followed that Jenny girl to the bar leaving Oz in her tracks. 

            " Oz, my head hurts," Willow whined as Oz knocked on the girls' door. 

            " Coming," Buffy's tired voice said through the door. 

            When she opened up the door Oz could see the surprised expression on her face. 

            " Oh, my goss, Willow, are  you okay," Buffy said worried as she moved so Oz could carry Willow into the room. 

            " I need a bucket," Willow said softly covering her eyes from the bright light of the room. 

            " Are you drunk?" Buffy asked surprised waking Cordelia up from her beauty sleep as she always called it. 

            " What's going on?" Cordelia asked sitting up as her hair that had fallen out of her curlers feel against her face.  

            " Willow got even more drunk after you left," Oz explained as the brunette got out of bed and moved over to where her blonde friends was putting ice in a washcloth to applied to Willow's head.  

            " Willow doesn't drink though," Buffy pointed out handing the ice pack she made to Willow, who gratefully applied it to her throbbing head. Buffy looked at her best friend's boyfriend waiting for him to explain. 

            " Your friends got her into it," Oz explained.  

            " My friends?" Buffy asked sitting down in the reclining chair beside the bed. 

            " Kimberly, Jenny, and Nicole where drinking last night, and the managed to conceive Willow that it was okay if she drunk with them. They had told her that you did and you where always fine," Cordelia explained. 

            " I never drink," Buffy exclaimed causing Willow to moan. 

            " Buffy, can you please keep it down," Willow asked turning away from the noise. 

            " I know you don't," Cordelia said.  " I even told her that, but Kimberly said you did when you lived in LA and Willow believed her.   I cut her off after the first one, what happen after Xander and I left,Oz?" Cordelia asked the guitarist. 

            " Nothing we where having fun, and I was taking Willow's drinks and dumping them as much as I  could, but then Nicole noticed and said something to Willow which in turn pissed Willow off and she took off with them.  I spent the rest of the morning looking for her, and I finally found her at the bar past out," he explained as angrier arise in him from finding his sweet girlfriend like that.  " and I find out that all three of your friends are gone."

            " Those bitches," Cordelia commented.  " Buffy, you where so right about them," she said to her best friend who was looking at a sleeping Willow. 

            " I'll talk to them," Buffy told Cordelia and Oz.  " They have that party tonight.  I'll just go and have a little one on one talk with them about this.  You guys can stay here or go it doesn't matter, but I am fine with going by myself," she said.

            " Going by yourself where?" Angel's sexy voice asked as he and Xander walked into the room.  

            " Cody, can I talk to you?" Xander asked his girlfriend.  He wanted to make up.  He missed her already and they had just fought the morning, but the thought of Cordelia being mad at him bugged him more then he liked. 

            "Sure," Cordelia replied wanting to bury the hatch just as much.  Sure Xander would never be Mr. Smooth, but he was the greatest guy that Cordelia had ever met.   He didn't treat her like an object or a trophies like so many of her other boyfriends had, not like Tyler had.  

            " We'll be back," Xander told his friends before pulling Cordeila out of the room.

            " Hey, Xander," Buffy called before Xander went out the door. 

            " Yeah," Xander said to his friend. 

            " I'm sorry about last night," Buffy apologized  to her brown headed friend with the goofy grin that always gave her a laugh. 

            " Me too," Xander said walking over and gave Buffy a hug before turning and walked into the boys room with Cordelia. 

            " Now what are you planning to do alone?" Angel asked his girlfriend, who was extremely beautiful the morning with her mussed up hair, and cute pj's.  She was adorable to him. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Cordelia, I'm sorry about the girl last night," Xander said as the two sat on his bed.  " I honestly did not want to kiss her."

            " I know," Cordelia confessed.  " It was just seeing another girl kissing you, it…it hurt," she confessed surprising herself and him.  " I love you, Xander Harris and I don't want to share you," she confessed causing Xander to smile the smile everyone thought was goofy, but she thought it was adorable. 

            " I love you too, Cordelia Chase,  even you are mad at me I still love you.  You are the only girl that I love and have ever loved.  Even my old crush on Buffy doesn't even come close to what we have," he confessed taking Cordelia's hands into his. 

            " Xander, that is so…wait you had a crush on Buffy?" Cordelia asked.  " When?"

            " When we were freshman and sophomores, but now you are the one.  I hope that never changes," Xander confessed. 

            " Me too," Cordelia confessed bring Xanders' lips to met hers in a sweet kiss that blew into a make-up making out session. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " I'll go with you," Angel said as Oz and Buffy got done filling him in about Willow. 

            " I really like that," Buffy told her boyfriend as he pulled her into his lap and kissed her forehead.  "I like having backup when I tell them exactly what I think of what they did to Willow," Buffy explained.  

            " I'll be right by your side," Angel promised his love.  He was so lucky to have her, and even more lucky to be with her in a beautiful place like Florida.  " Now what's the plan for today?" he asked. 

            " Shopping," Xander groaned as he and Cordelia came into the room holding hands. 

            " I take it you two made up?" Angel pointed out indicating the hand holding. 

            " We sure did, and Xander said we could go shopping today," Cordelia said happily.  " I have not been shopping in three days, I need to go," she pointed out. 

            " Do I have too," Angel asked looking down at his girlfriend who was smiling. 

            " You asked what we where going to do today, and I think Cordelia's idea of shopping sounds like fun," Buffy answered her boyfriend as he dropped his head in defeat. 

            " Way to go, Xander," Angel commented as Oz, Xander, and him were moved  out so the girl's missus Willow who was going to stay home and sleep could change. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Buffy, that looks so adorable," Cordelia commented as she and Buffy tried on different skirts at Marcy's.  Buffy was wearing a mini skirt in light denim with a pink tank top.  On the tank top was a little white kitten sleeping and it said ' I cute even when sleep'. 

            " You think?" Buffy asked looking into the mirror. 

            " You need to get that," Cordelia stated as she tired on a black wrap around skirt that she thought would look good with her new Victoria Secrets under shirt and lacy top.  This outfit was sure to make Xander squirmed at the dinner he was taking her to tonight. 

            " I don't know," Buffy said debating still.  

            " Well at least get the skirt," Cordelia argued as she placed went back into the changing rooms. " It'll go great with that blood red baby-T that you bought at Deb's.  Angel would love you in it," she stetted.

            " Okay," Buffy reluctly agreed and headed back into her dressing room to change. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            After three hours of shopping none stop the boys where finally able to talk their girlfriends into going home.  They had to promise that they would come back and do more shopping later before they left for home. 

            After getting back to the hotel Buffy and Cordelia went to put their clothes away and check on Willow while the boys went to catch some of the Florida State game with Oz who had ended up staying home with his little girlfriend. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 6

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Buffy, are you ready?" Angel asked knocking on the girls' door later that night.  He was ready to take Buffy to talk to her old friends.  He wore jeans and a white wife beater.  

            " Come in," he heard Willow call surprising him.  He thought Willow was still sleeping.  

            When he walked in he found Willow pilling her hair on top of her head. 

            " Hey, Cousin of mine, where are you off too?" Angel asked his cousin. 

            " I am off to party with you and Buffy," Willow explained as she finished her hair. 

            " Buffy and I aren't going to party.  She going to ask her friends why on earth they left you the morning after they got you drunk and then we're leaving," he explained.  " Speaking of Buffy, where is she?" he asked. 

            "She went downstairs to get a message that was sent to her," Willow explained.

            " Oh," Angel answered.  " Listen, Will, I don't think you should go to the party tonight.  I mean you should probably rest," he indicated. 

            " Angel, you sound like Oz now," Willow snapped.  " I am fine, I just had a little too much to drink last night, but that won't happen again.  I just want to have fun too you know," she told her cousin upset with his attitude.  " I'm not little miss innocents," she barked walking into her bathroom and shut the door. 

            " Hey," Buffy said a few moments later coming into the room.   " What's all the screaming about?" she asked as she saw her Angel sitting on her bed. 

            " Willow is going with us," he managed to say when he took in what Buffy was wearing.  She had on a white tank top with a sky blue knitted top over it, and a matching sky blue skirt that reached to her knee, but hugged her small hips to a T. 

            " I know," Buffy said as she smiled at Angel's reaction.  " Cordy and I tried to talk her out of it, but she wants to come, so I told her she could as long as she left with us when we did.  Oz is coming too," Buffy said as she sat down on Angel's lap. 

            " So what did the message say that you got," Angel asked kissing Buffy's exposed neck. 

            " Just saying calls my mother," Buffy said as she placed the message in the draw by her bed not letting Angel see it. 

            " Are we ready?" he asked her. 

            " Yeah, we are," Buffy answered. " Willow, lets go," she yelled to her red headed friend. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Buffy, Angel, Willow," Kimberly said as she spotted the three young adults.  " I am so happy you could make it.  Do you want anything to drink?" she asked. 

            " No, thanks," Buffy declined. " Actually I was hoping to speak with you, Nicole, and Jenny," Buffy said. 

            " Well, Jenny and Nicole are dancing with some boys over there, but you can tell me and I'll tell them," Kimberly said sweetly faking a smile and Buffy knew it. 

            " Angel, why don't you take Willow and go over there for a minute," Buffy said indicating where they had hot dogs and hamburgers laying out for people to eat. 

            " I can take myself," Willow stated as she followed her cousin. 

            " Your friend Willow is so much like you," Kimberly said kindly looking at the retreating red head. 

            " She's off limits, Kimberly, and so are the rest of my friends," Buffy said firmly causing Kimberly to look at her. 

             " Buffy, what are you talking about?" Kimberly asked shocked at Buffy's reaction. 

            " You guys left Willow at the bar drunk the morning, and then some girl just happen to end up kissing Xander," Buffy stated.  " You have a problem you come to me, you do not go though my friends.  They are nice people, and don't deserve to be played," she said standing up to her old friend.      

            " Buffy, no one is playing anyone," Nicole said coming up to Buffy and Kimberly with Jenny. " We were just trying to get along with  your new friends."

            "Yeah," Jenny said agreeing with Nicole. 

            " Look it's been awhile since I have hung out with you guys, and I use to be just as bad as you with playing people, but that's not what I do anymore and I refuse to let my friends be played, and I know you guys are because I know you," Buffy said.  " Now what's going on?" she asked. 

            " Nothing," Nicole said. 

            " Yeah," Jenny said in disbelief. 

            " Kim?" Buffy asked the tall girl.  

            " Nothing," Kimberly said.  " Sor..ry for trying to be nice to your friends.  We just thought that being nice to them would make you happy, but obviously we were wrong.  Come on guys," she said leaving with Nicole and Jenny following behind her. 

            " How did it go?" Angel asked coming up behind Buffy. 

            " They're up to something," Buffy commented turning around.  " Angel, where's Willow?" Buffy asked. 

            " She was right behind me," Angel commented looking around for his cousin. 

            Finally the two spotted her at the bar, and quickly pulled her away from it.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " That little snot," Kimberly hissed watching as Buffy left with her boyfriend and friend. 

            " I can't believe her," Nicole commented.  " First she gets my cousin put in jail and now she had the nerves to say we are trying something," she huffed. 

            " But we are," Jenny pointed out earning a smack upside the head from Nicole. 

            " Shut up," Nicole said as she stomped off.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 7

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

            " We're home," Buffy called as she, Angel, and Willow came into the boys' room where Oz, who at the last minute decided to stay at the sweat, sat.  

            " What did they say?" Oz asked as Willow came over to sit on her boyfriends lap. 

            " Nothing much, just that they had no idea what I was talking about.  However, I know them, and something is up with them," Buffy answered sitting down in Angel's lap. " It's best not to go near them until I can figure it out or they just go away."

            " Sounds like a plan, is Xander and Cordy out?" Angel asked looking around the room for their other two friends. 

            " No, Xander called and said they probably won't be home until early tomorrow morning," Oz explained. 

            " Oh, well Buffy and I are going in the girls' room to watch a movie," Angel said suddenly pulling Buffy up with him. 

            " We are?" Buffy asked smiling. 

            " We are, good-night, Oz, Willow," Angel said picking Buffy up and carrying into the next room before shutting the door. 

            " and what may I ask was that all about?" Buffy questioned as she took of her shoes, and sat down on her bed. 

            " Like I said there's this movie on, and I would like to watch it with you," Angel said coming over towards Buffy. 

            "  Really," Buffy said as her smile widen," and what's the name of this movie?" she asked knowing there was really no movie.

            " It's called Angel and Buffy have alone time, and Angel plans to make the best of it," Angel answered as he lowered his lips to Buffy's catching hers in a searing kiss that left them both breathless when they finally had to break apart to breath. 

            " That movie sounds like fun," Buffy said as she pulled Angel down on her as she lend back into the mattress. " Angel," she said playing with the hair on the back of his neck. 

            " Yeah," Angel replied brushing her honey blond hair out of her face.  She was so amazing to him, and to think she was all his. 

            " Show me how much you love me," Buffy said feeling butterflies in her stomach at what she just implied, but knowing it was what she wanted. 

            Angel looked at Buffy surprised at her requested.  He wanted to make love to her.  He had since he first discovered that he was in love with her, but he certainly did not want to rush her in anyway.  

            " Are you sure?" he asked softly looking into Buffy's emerald eyes. 

            Buffy pulled Angel's soft warm lips to hers kissing him as her responces. 

            Angel responded lovely.  Slowly and loving the couple took their clothes off, and for the first time for both of them they made love like it was suppose to be.  Full of love and capassion. 

            Buffy felt so alive when she felt Angel inside of her that she never wanted this feeling to end.  He whisphered words of love as he put on protection before intering her.  

            Angel felt his heart swell with joy each time he heard his love moan his name, and whisphere how much she loved him.  She felt so perfect against him, and he always wanted to make her feel special, always. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " That was perfect," Buffy said later on as she laid on her boyfriend's chest. 

            " That is was, My Love," Angel agreed kissing the top of Buffy's head. " You are an wonderful woman, who I am very lucky to be with.  I don't plan on ever letting you go," he said pulling her even closer then she was. 

            "Good," Buffy sign snuggling up to his chest," because I don't plan on letting you go either," she commented. 

            Soon sleep over took both of them, and before they knew it they where asleep in each others arms. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            Later that morning Cordelia came creeping in followed by Xander who both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Buffy and Angel snuggled up together under Buffy's sheets apparently naked.

            " Oh my goss," Cordelia squealed quietly.  " I knew they do it sooner or later," she told her boyfriend. " That is so cute," she commented laying her pursue down on her bed. 

            " Okay," Xander said doing his best to avoid looking at Buffy and Angel.  "Cordy, do  you want to stay in my room, and sleep in Angel's bed since obviously he's not sleeping in it?" Xander volenteereed to his girlfriend.  

            " Sure, but where's Willow and Oz?" Cordelia asked noticing the red head was absent from her bed. 

            " She's probably in our room, but I know that her and Oz are both cloth," Xander mumbled heading towards the door the seprated the girls' room from the boys' room. 

            " How can you be so sure?" Cordelia asked moving to follow him. 

            " Because Oz wouldn't touch Willow like that even if she said it was all right," Xander explained opening the door quietly before him and Cordelia went though it. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART  8

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " So what the next part of the plan?" Jenny asked as she moved in the tree from outside of the boys' sweet room.  

            " We send these pictures back home to Buffy's parents," Kimberly answered wickedly. 

            " Kim, how are we going to get down?" Nicole asked looking at the long drop they had. 

            " We climb into their window and take the elevator," Kimberly explained reaching over to push the window open. 

            " What if it's locked?" Jenny asked pulling a twig out of her hair. 

            " Then we climb back down the way we came," Kimberly snapped. Jenny was really getting on her nerves as of late.  The only reason her and Nicole hung out with Jenny was because Jenny's parents paid them too.  

            " Is it locked?" Nicole asked. 

            " No, it's not, but can I help you?" a familiar voice said as the window sung open. 

            Looking up all three girls looked into the face of a very mad Buffy in a French royal blue robe.  

            " Mind telling me what you three think you're doin?" she asked harshly, but keeping her voice low so she didn't wake Angel up. 

            " Getting bit up," Jenny complained as she hit another bug trying to bite her. 

            " Then why are you in a tree outside my sweet room?" Buffy asked.  " because technelly I can call sercurity and they can arrest you right now."

            " You wouldn't dare," Nicole challenged her old friend, that is until she put her cousin in jail. 

            " Try me," Buffy challenged back.  " You know your cousin may like the company.  Oh wait, he has Jeff as company doesn't he."

            " Who's fault is that?" Kimberly shot up at Buffy. 

            " There's," Buffy replied.  "They're the ones who kidnapped me.  Jeff is the one who shot Angel.  Tyler is the one who decided that Jeff was right and all girls should bow down and kiss their feet.  Well you know what I don't and a lot of other girls won't anymore," Buffy shot back.  " Now I will asked this one more time, and then I am going to make a phone call if you don't answer me.  What are you doing outside my room?" she asked. 

            " We were getting pictures," Jenny answered earning her a slap from Kimberly. 

            " Of," Buffy prompt. 

            " Nothing," Nicole answered. 

            " Okay, have it your way," Buffy said," but that drop is about thirty feet down and it's suppose to be windy this morning so be careful," she said and shut the window and blinds. 

            " Buffy, wait," Nicole cried as she felt her foot slip on the branch she was standing on.  

            " Yes," Buffy asked opening the blinds. 

            " We took pictures of you and Angel making love, we where going to send them to your mother," Nicole explained. 

            " You guys are disgusting," Buffy commented disgusted with these three girls.  "You are sick, you know that," she said opening the window and let them in before the fell.  

            All the noise woke-up Angel and he sat up. 

            " Buffy, Love, who are you talking too?" he asked wiping the sleep out of his eyes. 

            " Our very own peeping Tom's," Buffy replied taking the camera from Jenny.  "Now I will take this film, and you will get out.  You will stay away from me and my friends is the clear," she asked the three girls. 

            Angel grabbed a hotel robe and slid it on careful not to reveal anything to the intruders. 

            " What are you three doing here?" he asked coming up beside Buffy. 

            " They where playing photographer, and planned to send their pictures back to my mother," Buffy explained taking out the film that the girls had just used. 

            " You really are horribale," Angel commented looking at the three girls. 

            " You're one to talk," Kimberly shot back marching towards the door. " Come on," she told the other two girls. 

            " Hey, I meant what I said," Buffy told the three girls.  "Stay away from all of us.  We have been in Florida for two days and you guys have managed to make most of it heck on us, so leave us alone," she told the old friends. 

            " Fine," Kimberly huffed and marched out of the room followed by the other two girls. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " That was wrong," Angel commented as he looked at his girlfriend who was watching her old friends leave. 

            " I told you, whoever, stands up to them or they don't like they treat horriable, but let's let it slid for now.  We'll tell the rest of the gang tomorrow," she said pulling Angel back to bed. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Part 9

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "They did what?" Willow asked later that day as the gang sat in the girls' room listening to Buffy and Angel tells them about their visit from Kimberly, Jenny, and Nicole. 

            "Talk about wrong," Cordelia commented taking a bite of her cheese sticks. 

            "No, kidding," Buffy agreed still glowing from the morning events after she had kicked her old friends out Angel and her had had some fun.  

            "Buffy's glowing," Willow teased making her friend and her cousin blush. 

            "Anyway," Buffy said trying to change the subject.  "I told them to stay away from us, so if they come near any of you let me know," Buffy told her friends happily. 

            "You got it, Buffy," Xander said wrapping his arms around Cordelia's waist. 

            "Now what's the plan for today?" Oz asked his friends. 

            "Disney World," Buffy suggested.  "It really fun."

            "All right," Willow said excitedly," that sounds like fun."

            "Willow, you finally get to see Mickey," Xander teased, knowing that when Willow was little she wanted to see Mickey Mouse more then anything.  Being poor however, didn't allow her too. 

            Willow blushed," Yeah and you finally get to meet your long lost brother Goofy," she shot back earning a laugh from everyone, but Xander who mocked like he was hurt. 

            "Are we driving," Cordelia said after she got down laughing at her boyfriend. 

            "I arranged for a car to pick us up and take us, and then they will come get us at nine tonight," Buffy explained. 

            "How much does it cost to get in?" Oz asked knowing that it had to cost a pretty penny. 

            "Don't worry about it," Buffy said. "I'm paying," she said standing up.  "Now let's get ready."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^6

            "Buffy, remind me to kill you," Cordelia screamed as the girls splashed down the hill at Splash Mountain. 

            "Come on, Cordy, this is fun," Willow laughed as water splashed up and drenched her. 

            "You only like it cause Oz took you to the Disney play they are doing," Cordelia commented ring out her hair as the ride jerked them again. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Our girlfriends are going to be soaked," Xander commented as he Oz, and Angel watched the ride from behind the fence. 

            "Yeah, so, they'll match us," Angel replied looking down at his wet clothes.  

            The girls had made the boys go on the ride first just to see how wet they would really get.  When the boys came out wet, the girls laughed and Buffy and Willow were geared up to get on.  Cordelia it took some talking into, but after Buffy promised she would dry quick Cordelia got on.

            "Speaking of our girls," Oz stated as he spotted the three girls dripping wet coming towards their boyfriends. 

            "Hey, there," Angel said walking over to Buffy wrapping his arm around her. 

            "Hey, yourself," she said earning a wet kiss from her boyfriend. 

            "Could we please lay off the PTD's for a little while?" Cordelia asked as she rang out her hair. "You two are attached at the lips today," she pointed out dragging Xander off to the stand next to them to get a lemon ice.  

            Buffy and Angel smiled at Cordelia's comment, and released each other.  

            "So what's next?" Willow asked having a lot of fun. 

            "I say we go to the Haunted Mansion," Xander suggested as he paid for Cordelia's drink. 

            "Sounds like fun," Angel agreed.  "Good idea, Xan," he told his friend. 

            "Why is it called Haunted?" Willow asked as the gang started to walk towards the area where the Haunted Mansion was. 

            "Because there's all these nifty tricks where they make the place seem like it is haunted," Buffy explained.  Having enjoyed the Haunted Mansion last time she was at Disney World she was excited about going back to it.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "I am so tired," Cordelia commented at eight-thirty that night as they walked Maine Street shopping in the little stores. 

            Cordelia had just bought a Sleeping Beauty Snow Globe, and some sugar candy.  Willow had bought her and Oz pins with Mickey and Minnie that read 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' on them.  Oz found some pictures frames that he thought his mother would like for her up coming birthday.  Angel had bought his sister Kathy a collector Barbie wearing a Disney outfit, and had just bought Buffy a bracelet saying 'I love you, My Tinkerbelle' on it.  The bracelet had little gold or dements from the Disney movies on them each one holding a letter.  Buffy kept her promise to her little sisters and for Dawn Buffy got a new Princess Snow Globe with Jasmine and Aladdin in it to add to Dawn's Disney collection.  For her little sister Kimberly Buffy bought the Disney Kelly and Tommy Barbie dolls.  

            When the gang got down with their purchases they decided to get something to eat.  Finding a streak restraint they went in and ate some really excellent, but expensive food.  By the time they where done their car were waiting to take them back to their hotel. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 10

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            The rest of the week went on with out a problem.   The gang spent time at Universal Studio's courtesy of Cordelia paying the way this time. The girls each spent some alone time with their boyfriends on romantic walks, eating out, kiss age, and lots more cuddling.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "I can't believe we have to go home in three days," Angel commented as he and Buffy walked along the beach one night.  

            "I know," Buffy agreed. "I like it here.  I don't want to go home," she stated as the water ran over her and Angel's bare feet.  

            The girls had each prepared a picnic lunch for their boyfriends, and had each planned on different places to take them that night.  Willow had chosen to take Oz out on a boat to have the picnic, Cordelia had chosen the girls balcony, and Bufffy had chosen the beach. Every single boy had been surprised. 

            " Angel, look a blinking star," Buffy said pointing up at the sky above," make a wish."

            " I don't have too," Angel whispered into Buffy's ear.  " I already have want I want right her," he said kissing Buffy's neck.  

            " Well what's that?" Buffy teased, thrust earning her a pull back against Angel, causing him to fall back onto the sand. 

            Laughing Buffy started to get up, but was stopped when Angel started to kiss her. 

            " This is perfect," Buffy commented lending back against the sand. 

            "Not as perfect as  you," Angel replied kissing her again. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Cordy, the meal was fantastic," Xander commented as he held his girlfriend on his lap. 

            The couple sat on the balcony happily enjoying each others company as the cool breeze ruffed their hair.  Cordelia snuggled into Xander's arms as she watched the candle on their table flicker back and forth.  

            "I am really glad that Willow suggested that we spent time with our significant others tonight," Cordelia said kissing Xander's neck.  

            " Me too," Xander said as he brought Cordelia's lips up to his.  

            " Xander, let's go to bed," Cordelia said pulling Xander into the room with her. 

            Xander smiled," Are you sure?" 

            Cordelia nodded and kissed his lips in a searing kiss. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Willow, I thought you were scared of water," Oz commented as he held Willow in his arms. 

            They had just gotten done eating, and where now looking at the constellations in the sky. 

            " I don't really, but I know if I fall, you'll save me," Willow said looking up at Oz.  " You always keep me safe," she pointed out giving Oz a sweet kiss. 

            " I always will, Willow, I love you, my Willow tree," Oz said using the nickname that he had given her a while back. 

            " I love  you too, my lone wolf," Willow said smiling.  " I have had so much fun with you tonight.  The others are too I bet," she admitted.  

            " I'm sure they are.  You girls really surprised us with tonight.  We are with out a doubt thee luckiest set of guys in the world," Oz commented kissing the top of Willow's head.  

            " Yeah," Willow agreed," and your about to be shown even more how lucky you are," Willow commented moving so she was facing Oz.  " I love you," she said as she kissed him. 

            " Willow, I wasn't prepared," Oz started, but Willow stopped him reaching into her pursue and pulling out protection. 

            "I was," Willow said her cheeks a crimson red as Oz pulled her to him once again. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 11

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Willow, get up," Oz commented the next morning as he felt ran start to pour down.  

            " What?" Willow said sleepily looking up into the eyes of her boyfriend. 

            "We fell asleep in the boat.  It's raining, so we need to get ashore before a storm hits," Oz explained moving over to the top deck of the little sail boat and started the engine.  

            The engine started as Willow went downstairs to put on some clothes. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            ' The national weather service advises all people to stay away from the ocean area, and not to attempt to go sailing today' the news caster was saying as Cordelia, Xander, Angel and Buffy where watching the news. 

            " What if Willow and Oz are still out there?" Buffy asked concerned for her friends.

            "Honey, I'm sure that they're on shore by now," Angel tried to reassure his girlfriend hoping that he was right. 

            "But wouldn't they be here if they where?" Cordelia asked looking at the clock that read 11:00a.m.  I mean they would be here, right?" she asked again. 

            "Why don't I call the coast guard and see if they have seen their boat," Xander asked trying to calm down his girlfriend, his two friends, and himself. 

            " Good idea," Angel agreed with his friend as he wrapped his arms around Buffy trying to calm her. 

            "Please let them are all right," Buffy prayed and Angel agreed. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Oz, I can't see where we are going now," Willow commented as she started to get worried.  

            The storm had picked up fast, and it was getting harder and harder to see the shore or anything for that matter.  The water was starting to get really rough and the waves where starting to crash a little on the boat. 

            " Can we pick up some speed?" Willow asked Oz as he steered. 

            "We could, but without being able to see where I am going, there's a chance we could hit something," Oz explained trying to stay calm for Willow's sake. 

            " Oz?" Willow said sounding like a little girl as she came up to her boyfriend's side. 

            "Hey, we're going to be fine," Oz assured her as he took her hand into his. 

            "Promise?" Willow asked her boyfriend holding on to the hope he was giving her. 

            "Promise," Oz said giving Willow's hand a loving squeeze. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 12

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "So what if our friends are out there?" Xander asked over the phone as the gang listened. 

            "Yeah they went out last night, and we haven't seen them since," Xander went on. 

            " Their still out there I know it," Buffy commented moving to look at the window that was now banging with sound of rain hitting hit. 

            " Buffy, they'll be okay," Angel said moving over to his girlfriends. 

            " You don't know that," Buffy snapped causing Angel to take a step back in surprise. 

            " Sorry," he said putting his hands up in defense. " I was just trying to make you feel better."

            " I know," Buffy said as she wrapped her arms around him.  " I love you, and I'm sorry.  I know you must be worried too.  Willow is your cousin and Oz is your friend," she said holding him to her. 

            " You will, thank you," Xander said into the phone and then hung up. 

            " Well?" Cordelia asked her boyfriend. 

            "They are going to send out a team to survey the area the best they can, but with the wind picking up they're not sure how long they will be able to look before they can't look anymore," Xander explained sitting down beside his girlfriend. 

            "So what do we do now?" Cordelia asked crawling into Xander's lap. 

            " We wait until they call," he said softly. 

            Silence fell over the room as the four friends said a silent prayer for their other two friends. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " Oz," Willow shouted as a big wave came crashing over the board almost knocking her out of the boat.  

            " Wilow," Oz said running down the steps and grabbing Willow just as another big wave hit this time knocking them both down. 

            "Oz, don't let go," Willow cried. 

            " I won't," Oz promised pulling her to him.  " I promise I'll never let you go," he said kissing her wet hair.  

            "Oz, the boat no one is steering it," Willow pointed out as she and Oz a tempted to stand before another wave crashed into them.  

            " Hurry gets on the top," Oz instructed as he spit out water.  

            The couple ran up to the top of the boat, and Oz took the steering wheel again as Willow held on to him tightly. 

            " I love you, Oz, I  love you," she said.  She wanted him to know that in case they didn't make it. 

            "I love you too, Willow, last night was the best night of my life," Oz commented hugging her to him. 

            Another wave hit the boat this time harder then ever before. 

            " Oz," Willow screamed. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            PART 13

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            The gang jumped as the phone rang disturbing the silence of the room.  Buffy got up and answered the phone, and after listening for a few minutes she told the other person on the line that they would be right there. 

            "Who was that?" Xander asked the minute Buffy got off the phone. 

            "The coast guard," Buffy replied feeling relieve go through her body.  " They found them."  She said causing everyone to breathe a sigh on relieves. 

            "Where are they?" Cordelia asked standing up with Xander and Angel. 

            "They're getting checked out now.  According to the coast guard they found Willow and Oz hanging on the side of the boat yelling for help.  Lucky the wind had died down just enough for them to get close enough to grab them.  The boat was pulled less than ten minutes later," Buffy explained grabbing her jacket.  

            "Do we even know where the coast guard is?" Cordelia asked as she put on her cheerleading jacket. 

            "Yeah, I do," Buffy said grabbing the room keys and Angel's hand.  " Let's go," she said to her friends leading the way. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            When the gang reached the Coast Guard office, Willow and Oz where sitting in blankets by a fireplace. 

            "Are you guys alright?" Buffy asked the minute she walked into the room to see her friends safe and alive. 

            "We're fine, thank the lord," Oz commented giving Xander and Angel Fives instead of hugs. 

            Buffy ran over to Willow and gave her a hug as did Cordelia.  

            "You had us worried," Angel commented as he gave his red headed cousin a hug as well. 

            "We had ourselves worried," Willow admitted, "but Oz stay with me, and took care of me," Willow said taking Oz's hand into hers. 

            "I'm glad," Buffy admitted as she said a prayer of thanks to the Lord for listening and protecting her friends. 

            "Can we go home now?" Willow asked her friends. 

            "Yeah, lets," Angel said as the coast guard nodded his okay. 

            " Thank  you, Sir," Willow told the coast guard," and be sure to tell the rescue team thank you as well," she said as Oz lead her out of the room.  

            All the gang went back outside and drove to their hotel rooms.  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 14

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            The gang had nice relaxing day and night watching movies in the boy's room the following day.  The events of yesterday just washed away.  The girls where snuggled up with their boyfriends when Cordelia suddenly mentioned that they hadn't seen Buffy's old friends for awhile.  Buffy smiled to herself as she commented maybe they just decided to give up bothering them.   

            Angel noticed his girlfriend's smile, but decided to ask her about it later.  As the movie played on the screen the teenagers where pulled into the show. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            " What happen to your old friends?" Angel asked Buffy that night as he laid her down in her  bed. 

            " What makes you think I know?" Buffy asked grinning. 

            " Because I know you.  Now what, My Love did you do?" he asked determine not to give up. 

            " Well I got a note the other day from Nicole's mother telling me that they where in the area, and that I should stop by and see them.  Well after that hole frescos with Kimberly, Nicole, and Jenny taking pictures of us I just simply called up Nicole's parents as a concern friend, and told them that they should go down to the club we all went to the first night we were here.  When they asked why, I told them that I was concerned for my friends because they had been going to this club and drinking a lot.  Well anyway Nicole's parents did end up going down there, and they caught all three of the girls straddling three strangers completely drunk.  Nicole's mother was so mad that she made them leave Florida at once," Buffy finished explaining. 

            " And you know this how?" Angel asked laughing at what his girlfriend had told him. 

            " Because Nicole's mother called me last Saturday and thanked me for telling her," Buffy explained giving Angel a kiss. 

            " And you didn't tell any of us why?" he asked kissing her back. 

            "Well I was going to, but then we started to have so much fun that I didn't want to ruin that," Buffy said.  " I love you," Buffy told Angel giving him one final kiss before snuggling down into her pillows. 

            " I love you too, My Tinkerbelle," Angel said using Buffy's new nickname. 

            " I told you, that I loved the bracelet right?" Buffy asked looking up at her boyfriend. 

            "Yeah," Angel said kissing her forehead.  " Now rest, we have a long flight back home tomorrow," he reminded her. 

            " I know," Buffy said quietly. 

            Soon she was asleep and Angel went into his room only to find his friends girlfriends in his bed so Angel went back into the girls' room and crawled into bed next to Buffy wrapping his arms around her tiny waist as she snuggled up to his warm firm chest. 

            " I love you," he whispered before sleep over took him. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

PART 15

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            The gang took one last look at their hotel before they load the cab, and head off to the airport.  Once there it took less time then it had coming for them to get boarded. Once on the plane the gang sat back, and relaxed. 

            "I loved being in Florida, regardless, of what we went through," Cordelia stated. 

            "Me too," Buffy agreed," and it will make an interesting paper for writing this year.  'How I Spent My Summer Vacation' paper you know we're going to have to write."

            "I can't wait for school," Willow said happily. 

            "Yeah, well we don't have to go back for another two months so you'll have to wait a little longer," Xander commented taking Cordelia's hand into his. 

            "I just want to see my family again then," Willow stated. 

            "So, Angel, are you going home for the summer?" Cordelia asked. 

            "For a week in July, and Buffy is coming with," he said looking down at his girlfriend, who was resting her head on his shoulder. 

            "Really, Buffy?" Willow asked. 

            "Yeah," Buffy replied yawning.  

            As the sun rose the gang headed home to their family, and couldn't wait to tell them about their trip. 

            THE END----------------------THANK YOU FOR ALL READING MY STORY IT MEANT A LOT T ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
